


Imagine Bucky remembering you when he was under Hydra's control

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hydra, Reader-Insert, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix





	Imagine Bucky remembering you when he was under Hydra's control

[you-didnt-see-that-cuming](https://tmblr.co/ZdftWf2KLTVua)

[wintersthighs](https://tmblr.co/ZpgCLr2BOvrIv)

“I know her. She meant something to me. She …  _means_  something.”


End file.
